


Doughnut (glory) Holes

by WldCatSprStr_14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WldCatSprStr_14/pseuds/WldCatSprStr_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley will never look at a pastry the same way again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnut (glory) Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://hermette.livejournal.com/175433.html?thread=7370313#t7370313) at [](http://hermette.livejournal.com/profile)[**hermette**](http://hermette.livejournal.com/) 's [Fu-A-Thon](http://hermette.livejournal.com/175433.html). This is my first attempt at RPS. *hides*

  
"Jesus, Colin. Don't stop. Just- _Fuck_."

Trying to remain upright despite the protestations of his tremblings thighs, Bradley fingers scrabble for purchase over the top of the stall door behind him. Looking back on this later, he'll probably flush with shame as he remembers that he allowed this to happen- not only that, but he practically _begged_ for it.

Right now he just can't be bothered with shame. Not when he's crammed in a loo stall at a pastry shop with Colin, Colin who is doing his very best to suck Bradley's brain out through his cock. Or when said cock is currently threaded through a doughnut that is slowly smearing its chocolate glaze all over Colin's lips and chin.

Pulling off with a barely audible "pop," Colin looks up at Bradley with mischievous blue eyes before licking his lips in that way he has which never fails to make Bradley's inside clench up with lust.

"You are a shameless thing, Bradley James," Colin says, and who's he to talk when he's on his knees, _in a pastry shop loo_ , sucking chocolate off of his fingers like it's the most normal thing in the world?

"I blame those 'Merlin Quest" people," Bradley gasps out as Colin leans in to lick a smear of chocolate off the underside of his cock. When Colin opens his mouth and swallows his cock down as far as he can manage, Bradley decides that the "Merlin Quest" people probably aren't so bad and that this is actually all Colin's fault.

Colin, with his lips stretched tight over Bradley's cock and a shiny mixture of chocolate and spit dripping off his chin and running down his bare chest- and leave it to Colin to actually think to take his shirt off because situations like this obviously happen to him _all the time_.

As the first waves of pleasure begin to signal his orgasm, Bradley fists one hand in Colin's hair and starts pressing his cock in deeper with short, shallow thrusts. Colin just relinquishes control, lets his jaw drop open and takes it all. The doughnut is smashed beyond recognition by this point and when it finally breaks and lands on the linoleum floor with a faint "plop," neither Bradley nor Colin is sadder for it because it just means that Bradley can thrust deeper now. And Colin? Well Colin can just keep taking it.

The tendrils of pleasure are racing up and down Bradley's spine even faster now and Bradley's thrusts speed up until it's impossible to distinguish one from the other, the pleasure just a constant wave of " _Yes. Fuck. Right there._ "

Bradley's breath is coming fast now, harsh and wet against the arm he has flung over his face. He wants to draw this out, make the pleasure last until he's three times as weak with it as he already is, and he knows that if he looks down at Colin right now he's going to lose it. But he can't stop. The more he tries to hold back, the more it just builds up inside him and it's absolutely impossible to think that he could ever resist the effect of Colin's mouth on him, hot and wet and unbearably _good_.

"Fuck. _Colin._ I'm gonna-"

Except he isn't going to because Colin grips the base of his cock tight and Bradley's on the verge of weeping at how unfair this all seems because how can Colin possibly be lucid enough to do that while Bradley feels like he's about to fly apart at the seams.

He opens his mouth to protest, to whine, to beg, to do _anything_ just to get Colin's mouth back on him but it just comes out in a grunt as he's roughly turned around and pushed up against the wall.

"Colin? Wha-?" He tries to force the question out through the fog of his arousal but it breaks off on a choked moan when Colin uses both hands to spread his cheeks and forces his tongue, slick and wet, against Bradley's hole.

Bradley only has a second to pray that his legs hold out, and he doesn't come crashing down on top of Colin's head, before he's painting the stall door in thick white stripes, his orgasm ripped from him by the insistent press of Colin's tongue on the rim of his hole.

As he comes down from his orgasm, he can hear Colin shuffling around behind him, the rattle of the paper roll, and then a flush. Another rattle and then Colin is wiping him down- and he must have chocolate in all kinds of unmentionable places- and now Colin is laughing. Short bursts of (very manly) giggles that skittering through his frame and up the back of Bradley's legs.

"What's so funny?"

Another fits of giggles and then,

"I just knelt down on the doughnut."

 _  
**fic: Doughnut (glory) Holes**   
_

End.

  



End file.
